


Affection drabble collection

by xiaolianhua



Series: Twitter drabble challenges [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Slice of Life, Twitter Challenge, affection prompts, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Collection of the affetion-prompts I posted on my twitter.Couples requested on this round were xiuchen, chansoo, 2jong, baekchen and xiubaek.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Twitter drabble challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Affection drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

> "Can I hug you?" + XiuChen (⺣◡⺣)♡*

Jongdae sat next to his best friend on his bed. Minseok had called him over, crying but refused to tell him what had happened. Jongdae tried to touch him but Minseok had flinched away and the tears had started to fall again. 

In the end, Jongdae had resolved to sit right next to him and wait until Minseok was ready to talk. Their friendship ran deep and they used to be touchy so having his best friend move away from his touch made Jongdae scared. He was scared of what had happened to Minseok. He had tried to pry it out but all he got was silence and hiccups as the other tried to stop the tears. 

“I..” Minseok breathed in shakily, “I.. Dae.. they-they” 

Jongdae perked up at the quiet, whispered words, “you can tell me, Minnie. Take your time.” 

Minseok swallowed painfully, clasping and unclasping his fingers, “they r-raped me.” 

Jongdae shuddered, the words slicing through him like he was the one experiencing that. “Fuck.. Minnie. Have you.. We need to get you checked up. And report them.” 

Minseok couldn’t face his best friend, just being able to admit something like this took so much. The words didn’t come out even if he tried so he just shook his head, he hadn’t reported it, he had tried to get home as fast as possible. Safe. Home was safe. Jongdae was safe. 

“Can.. Can I hug you?” Jongdae asked softly, not wanting to alarm him, “just for a moment.” 

Minseok nodded little and he felt Jongdae shifting before warm arms engulfed his upper body. The touch was familiar but Minseok couldn’t help but jump at it, his body trying to flee from the touch. 

Jongdae stilled and willed himself to stay calm and keep the touch light. After long minutes he felt the other slump against his chest and Jongdae held him close. He couldn’t stop the tear falling as he held his broken friend close. 

"It's okay, I'm here, we're okay" :') - Baekchen 

"It's okay, I'm here, we're okay" Baekhyun says as he hugs Jongdae close. Leaning back he sweeps fallen tears off his husband's cheeks. 

"I'm not okay!" Jongdae pouts, "our daughter is getting married!" 

"Yes, she is and that's lovely. Minhyuk is a great man." Baekhyun laughs, "she'll be fine. It's not like she'll never visit us after. Soon they'll have a baby and we can look after it."

"A baby?!" Jongdae wails, eyes growing comically wide. 

Baekhyun resists the need to roll his eyes at his husband. "A baby. Now, stop being a baby and actually walk her to the altar. Everyone's waiting." He says instead and kisses him softly, "make this the best day of her life. I know you can do it."

Jongdae turns to look at the open door where their daughter is standing in her beautiful white wedding gown. She's lifting her eyebrow as she looks at her dads with amused grin, "dad, they're waiting for us. Are you ready to go?" 

"No," Jongdae pouts earning laughs from both his husband and their daughter. 

"He's as ready as he ever will be," Baekhyun says and pushes Jongdae towards the door. "I'll be waiting in the front row. Enjoy."

"I hate you." Jongdae says and cannot stop smiling when Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him and their daughter groans how childish they are at that age. 

Jongdae stumbles behind their daughter and offers his arm when they're standing just outside the doors. It's time to be the best parent of the year. He can do this! Maybe. 

"I'm worried about you" -Xiuchen

Minseok watched his husband closely: deep wrinkles and dark circles more prominent than ever before. 

Jongdae has been busy with recording a new album and the stress had compromised his sleep. 

He padded over where Jongdae was slumped over a table in their recording room and shook him awake. “Hey, don’t sleep here. Let’s go to bed.”   
Jongdae mumbled something where Minseok answered with a sigh. He saved what was open on the programs and tugged his husband up and held him close, “no buts, you’re going to sleep now. I’m worried about you.” 

Minseok helped him out of his clothes and pulled the covers over when Jongdae laid down on the bed. He was out in dreamland before Minseok even left the room. 

The album could wait, he would not compromise Jongdae’s health for it. So Minseok did what any good husband would have and called the management for a break, week at least. He would bear the responsibility. 

The next morning Minseok wrapped himself around Jongdae, not letting him get up. 

“What’s going on? I need to work.” Jongdae asked, pushing the other gently. 

“You have a week off, you’re staying here with me.” Minseok mumbled, pressing a kiss on Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“What? No, I really need to wo-” Jongdae’s words were cut off when Minseok kissed him on the lips. 

“No, I’m worried about you. I got a week off. Get better, honey. The album can wait.”

"Come here let me fix it." for 2Jong

"Come here." Jongdae says and waves Jongin over, "stop fidgeting with it or it'll be fucked up completely."

Jongin groans but steps closer to Jongdae, "it scratches. It's silk! How does it scratch so much?"

"Come here and let me fix it." Jongdae rolls his eyes and tugs the labels of Jongin's shirt before starting to fix the silken bowtie. "Stop fidgeting." 

"But hyung~" Jongin whines and pouts but stands still to let the other finish with the task. 

“Shush it.” Jongdae grins and finishes with a pat on Jongin’s shoulder, “there. The handsomest of them all.” 

Jongin mirrors the smile shyly and nods, “thanks, hyung.” 

Jongdae hugs him briefly and turns the other to push him towards the stage. “Show them what you’ve got. I’ll be watching from the audience.” 

Jongin nods and cracks his fingers. He takes a deep, calming breath before opening the case and picking up his violin and a bow. This is it. I can do it, Jongin thinks as he hears his cue and he steps on the stage. 

Standing right in the middle of the stage he nods at the pianist and together they start the duet. Jongin’s fingers glide over the strings, the bow elegantly playing the notes as he sways to the tune. The piano and the violin. Together. Both auditioning for the grand orchestra. The orchestra where Jongdae already is playing the clarinet and where Jongin sees his future.

"one more chapter" baekchen

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes and blinked the sleepiness away. He wanted to finish the story before going to sleep. Jongdae had been sleeping next to him for an hour already, the soft snores threatening to lull him to sleep as well. 

Turning a page he continued to read through blurry vision. The heroine was so close to saving everyone and Baekhyun flipped the pages over - the ending was so close. 

“Sleep already,” Jongdae’s sleepy voice rung in the quietness of their bedroom. 

Baekhyun’s sleepy mind didn’t register that as he concentrated on the reading. He only looked at his boyfriend when Jongdae tugged the book out of his hands and tossed it to the floor. “W-what, baby you’re awake?” 

“Sleep.” Jongdae said and wrapped an arm over Baekhyun’s chest, head lying comfortably on his arm. 

“One more chapter.” Baekhyun whined and reached for the book but Jongdae didn’t move an inch. 

“No, you can finish it tomorrow. It’s late, sleep.” 

Baekhyun yawned loudly and smacked his lips. Maybe Jongdae was right, maybe he should just sleep. He shifted to lay down on their bed, “g’night, baby.” 

He was sure he felt Jongdae smile against his chest as he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep. 

"don't say that about yourself" and with xiuchen

“I’m too thin,” Minseok says as he looks at himself from the mirror. 

“Don’t say that about yourself, I think you look great.” Jongdae smiles as he wraps his arms around Minseok’s waist and hugs him from behind, “you’re the perfect size.” 

Minseok rolls his eyes and pokes his arm, “I’ve lost my muscles and my clothes just hang on me now.” 

“True.” Jongdae hums, “but you’ve been sick and too busy, it’s normal to lose muscle if you haven’t been using your arms lately. I think you look great, maybe a bit more fat is needed so that your ribs don’t poke out again but you’re fine with big muscles or without. I’m worried when you don’t eat enough because of the stress and being busy.” He says and turns Minseok around in his arms to look at him in the eye, “I love you but I worry about you, you shouldn’t skip meals or your body ends up using the muscle to power itself.” 

“I know that,” Minseok sighs, “but you know I can’t digest well when I’m busy. I just can’t eat.” 

Jongdae tilts Minseok’s face up and kisses him softly, “I know but you really need to eat. I can’t marry a skeleton.” 

A snort and Minseok pushes Jongdae away with a chuckle, “who’s marrying who.” 

“I am.” Jongdae says solemnly, staring into Minseok’s confused eyes for a moment, “marrying you if you let me.” Jongdae watches Minseok’s expressions change from surprised to amused to serious, the other rendered silent at the words. 

He takes the chance and leans in for a kiss. With a smile he pulls back, cocks his head and grins, “you don’t need to answer right now but I’ve already booked the beach villa.” 

You have a cute laugh + Xiuchen

Jongdae looks at his date over the menu. It’s awkward, it’s their first date and he’s not sure what to say. It’s interesting how they can speak so freely at the university but when they took the next step and came out to a restaurant for a date, it’s all quiet and shy smiles. 

Minseok, for all the time Jongdae has known him, is quiet and reserved, much more than he himself is. They’re opposites with him being loud and cheery and Minseok being quiet and speaking only when he really wants to share something. 

So now, as they wait for their dinner, Jongdae thinks this silence is overbearing so he resorts in telling jokes. “What do you call someone with no body and no nose?” He asks and looks at the other expectantly. 

Minseok blinks at him and shrugs a little, “I don’t know, tell me.” 

“Nobody knows!” Jongdae grins and chuckles. 

Minseok smiles, slightly amused but not enough to laugh, “That was horrible.” 

“Yeah yeah, I have another one.” Jongdae says quickly and continues, “Two guys walk into a bar, the third one ducks.” 

Minseok hides his chuckles behind a hand and shakes his head, “that was better.” 

Jongdae takes this as a victory and changes the topic to a music until their dinner arrives. He looks at his clear meat soup with gusto, it looks delicious and he can’t wait to taste it. 

Minseok ordered a seafood soup and seeing the half crab in it Jongdae can’t stop himself, “Why did the crab never share? Because he's shellfish!” 

Minseok laughs before he can cover it up, the high-pitched chuckles making Jongdae laugh as well. “You have a cute laugh.” He says and grins when the faint blush spreads on Minseok’s cheeks. 

Chansoo +stay there i m coming to get you

Kyungsoo can barely hear what Chanyeol is saying over the loud music that plays in the background. He makes out the slurred words asking for Kyungsoo to join him at the club. 

“Stay there, I’m coming to get you.” Kyungsoo sighs, hoping that Chanyeol can hear him. When there’s no answer, Kyungsoo repeats the words louder and leaves the line open as he slips in his car and starts it up. 

He parks near the entrance and nods a greeting at the bouncer, “where’s he?” 

“Still inside, probably at the dance floor, you know him.” 

“Unfortunately.” Kyungsoo groans and thanks the man before stepping inside. The music is loud, hurting his ears as the bass makes his body vibrate in patterns. His sneakers stick to the floor as he looks around for the tall man. 

Spotting him at the side of the dance floor, Kyungsoo trudges towards him and grasps on his arm, “hey, let's go."

"Soo-yah!" Chanyeol beams and engulfs the shorter man in a clumsy hug. 

"Chanyeol, you've had enough, let's go."

"Nooo...no, one more?" Chanyeol slurs and pouts at Kyungsoo. 

"No. We're going." Kyungsoo's voice is stern as he pulls the taller one away from the dance floor and outside to the cool air. 

Chanyeol follows him easily after that. Kyungsoo knows his car is safe too as he helps the other sit down and buckles the seat belt. 

He shouldn't care anymore. They're not together anymore but everytime Chanyeol calls him drunk out of his mind and begging for him, he can't stop himself from going. 

C'mere shh its ok + xiuchen

Minseok stopped on this track when he heard a sniffle from the trash can next to his house. He stopped to listen and surely, there it was again, a sniffle and sound of scratching. 

Carefully he stepped closer and lifted the lid up. The scratching stopped and Minseok peered down to look at a small racoon staring up at him. “Oh my. How did you end in there?” Minseok breathed and smiled at the animal. “Wait, I’ll get some gloves and I’ll help you out from there.” He said and left the lid open as he stepped away from the trash can. 

“No! Don’t leave me here! Just, help me out!” 

Minseok froze, there’s no way the animal just talked to him. It can’t be. Minseok’s tired brain must be playing tricks on him. 

He took another step towards his front door and the voice spoke again: “don’t you dare to leave me here now. I’ll shower, it’s just your trash too. I’ll explain everything, just get me out.” 

Minseok could hear the irritation in the voice and he sighed. Turning back he stepped to the trash can and picked the racoon out with ease. He placed the animal (?) on the ground and closed the lid before walking towards his front door. He barely had time to react before the animal had rushed in his home when he opened the door. 

The raccoon seemed to know where to go as Minseok soon heard the rush of water from his shower. He must be going crazy. There’s a talking raccoon in his house. 

Sitting on his couch, Minseok cradled his head as he waited for his uninvited guest to join him. He expected to see the cute raccoon, not the beautiful, dark haired man reaching for him when he fell off the couch with the shock. 

“Come here..shh it’s okay.” The creature said, reaching for Minseok. “I’ll explain everything if you just come back to sit on the couch. 

You mean so much to me" ~ Jongin×Jongdae

"Don't do this, Jongin." Jongdae says as he looks at the younger packing up his things. "I'm sorry, I can't say it enough. I slipped and I understand that you're angry and want nothing to do with me right now but please. Let's talk this over. For Miso's sake."

Jongin paused to look at Jongdae. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Jongdae, you cheated. You lied to me about it. How do you expect me to trust you anymore. I love you, I do. I don't want to leave Miso either but I need time. We need time. I promise I'll be back on Sunday. I need the weekend to think… to decide what to do."

Jongdae swallowed his tears and nodded. He would take the responsibility. It was his fault. "I-I understand. I'll tell her that daddy went to see his friends."

Jongin finished packing up his clothes and he took a step closer, "We'll talk when I come back." 

Jongdae nodded and fell to the floor at the moment Jongin stepped out of their bedroom. How he could have been so stupid? 

Miso is with her grandparents when Jongin comes back home on Sunday to give them time to talk. Jongdae has never been more delighted to see the other man as he is now. Somehow over the weekend he had talked himself into believing that the other wouldn’t be back even if he promised. 

Jongdae ached to reach over and place himself in Jongin’s strong arms but he couldn’t, not now. Not when Jongin is looking at him, pale and red eyed - a look that he himself is matching. 

“You mean so much to me, Jongdae.” Jongin said after a while, “You and Miso.” 

Jongdae stayed quiet, eyes fixated on his hands as he waited what else Jongin had to say to him. 

“This might be a mistake but I want to try again. I want to trust you not to do it again.” 

Jongdae looked at the other, eyes filling with tears and nodded quickly, reassuring himself this really was happening. “I don’t deserve this but I’m happy you give me another chance. There’s no excuse for what I did but I’ve learned from it.” 

This is your favorite song right ? - KaiChen

Jongdae trips and lets Jongin catch him for the tenth time. He chuckles and buries his face in Jongin’s shoulder, embarrassed. “I’m so bad at this.” 

“You are,” Jongin grins, “but it’s okay. We don’t have to actually waltz, you know? It can be just any slow dance.” 

Jongdae stares at Jongin like he’d suddenly grown a second head, “it’s a wedding waltz. It should be that and not something else.” 

“Should and should,” Jongin laughs, “I’d rather have just about any slow dance than you trippin on your face in front of everyone.” 

Jongdae groans as Jongin arranges them again in the starting position. “Now, back with your left first.” He says and starts counting the beats, “you need to just follow my lead.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Jongdae mumbles as he steps backwards. The direct steps are easy, it’s the spin that messes his steps. 

They manage to get through the song this time with Jongdae stumbling only four times. He drops his arms and is ready to step back when the familiar piano tune fills their living room. He looks at Jongin curiously and is met with a dazzling grin as he taller pulls him close. 

Wrapped in the other’s arms, Jongdae lets Jongin guide them, slowly swinging to the tune. 

“This is your favorite song, right?” Jongin asks when Jongdae starts to hum along it under his breath. 

Jongdae keeps his eyes closed as he nods and smiles, “Yeah, it is. It’s a song I was listening to a lot when we first met.” 

“Really?” Jongin gasps and twirls them around, “I never knew.” 

“I never told you,” Jongdae smiles and tilts his face up for a kiss. 

You can have half + baekchen

Baekhyun tries to ignore the piercing look from his left. He can feel the gaze drilling holes in his face. After a few minutes he offers the sweet bun to Jongdae, “you can have half, you know.” 

Jongdae’s grin is blinding as he snatches the vanilla bread and stuffs it whole in his mouth. 

“Gross!” Baekhyun laughs and hits Jongdae’s arm playfully. 

“Ilkfa--fhf is!” Jongdae says around the treat, some of the bread flying out his mouth as he speaks. 

“Oh fucking hell, swallow before talking.” Baekhyun laughs and flips him off, “remind me why I’m dating you again?” 

Jongdae chews quickly and swallows, coughing as some of the bread gets stuck in his throat, “Becau-” a cough and Jongdae takes a sip from his coffee, “because, I’m good at giving head.” 

The smirk spreading on his lover’s lips is taunting Baekhyun, teasing him. If they weren’t in a public place, in the middle of a cafe, he would beat the smirk off his face but Jongdae knows he can’t, not here so he continues to tease him. 

Jongdae lowers his voice to a mere whisper as he leans forward, “I know how a flick of tongue just under the slit gets you spurting every. single. time. “

Baekhyun flushes and is momentarily stunned because of his boyfriend’s filthy mouth. He recovers quickly and flicks his finger at the other, “You can only thank yourself for your celibacy.”

Baekhyun stands up with a smile and takes his leave. He doesn’t look back but he knows Jongdae is following him with a pout. Two can play this game. 

I thought of you when I saw this +Xiuchen

Minseok is sprawled on their couch with a book. He doesn’t really register the chime of the electronic lock on their door, too invested in the thickening plot of the crime novel. The soft steps are also undetected so when an unidentified lump of something soft is dropped on his stomach, Minseok jumps up with a startled cry. 

Jongdae’s loud laughter fills the space and Minseok can’t help but join it when his brain catches up with the situation. He places the book aside and takes the white plastic bag, turning it around in his hands for a while. “What’s this?” 

“I thought of you when I saw this. So I had to get it for you.” Jongdae smiles and walks around the couch. He nudges Minseok’s legs and the other sits up to let Jongdae join him on the couch. 

“Yeah?” Minseok hums, interested and peers into the bag. He takes the clothing out and spreads it. A T-shirt, dark blue with a galaxy at the background and several space-kittens all over the shirt. “....Jongdae? For real.” He looks between the shirt and the man who bought it. 

Jongdae grins and snatches the shirt from Minseok’s hands. “It’s perfect! I think it’ll look great on you!” 

Minseok looks at the other with raised eyebrow and unimpressed face. “Laser-shooting space kittens and me?” 

“Baek approves it! It’s hilarious.” Jongdae cackles, evading Minseok’s half-hearted punch, “but seriously. Just wear it as a night shirt if you don’t want to use it outside the apartment. I think it’s hilarious. And you are kind of glaring lasers at me right now..” 

“You little..” Minseok growls and launches a tickle attack on Jongdae’s sides. “I’ll teach you what’s hilarious.” 

“W-wait!! STOP IT!” Jongdae gets out as he tries to squirm away from the invading fingers. “M-min! Nooooo..!” 

would i ever lie to you + xiuchen. can u maybe make it something angsty?

“Would I ever lie to you?” Minseok asked, looking at his husband who was trembling as he stood a few meters away, on the other side of their bedroom. 

“Apparently you would!” Jongdae fumed, he was furious. This was unforgivable. 

Minseok took a stabilizing breath and casted his eyes down to the floor, “I never mentioned it but I didn’t lie to you. This wasn’t how I wanted to tell you either. I lost control. I was too happy.”

“You were too happy to tell me you’re a fucking freak of nature?! For the past six years we’ve been dating you never had an idea to tell me you’re a mage?! A one that can get pregnant too!” 

Minseok bit his lip and sighed in resolution. It’s not like Jongdae was wrong. He had kept it secret, he had planned to keep it secret forever but life happened. “I know it’s hard to believe and I am truly sorry for not telling you. I understand if you want a divorce…” Minseok said, tugging on his sleeve as he glanced at Jongdae, “I really understand that so if you want to abo-” 

Minseok’s words were cut off by Jongdae’s lips covering his in angry kiss. “I don’t know what the fuck I want or what to believe but I’m not divorcing you.” He said as he moved back from the bruising kiss, hands cradling Minseok’s face. “- or aborting the baby.” 

Minseok stayed still, searching for Jongdae’s eyes, “I promise I’ll explain you everything. It’s all my fault. I love you. I shouldn’t have kept it secret. I really.. Just I- I-” 

“Shh,” Jongdae whispered, silencing Minseok with a finger on his lips, “I’m fucking angry with you now but-” He sighed and calmed himself, his expression morphing into a caring one, eyes soft as he gazed into his husband’s eyes and his hands dropped on Minseok’s shoulders, “are you feeling fine?” 

Minseok shook his head, “Kind of but also not.” He felt awful. Devastated by the situation and the heavy air in the bedroom. Scared, that’s what he felt the most though, scared for the future, scared for Jongdae leaving him, scared of his powers, scared of the baby. 

i bought two + xiubaek

Minseok grins at the palpable excitement that radiates from his lover. He looks at the man jumping around, fingers grasping at the new game he bought. ‘Physical copy, Minseok, physical!’ He remembers hearing when Baekhyun tore open the parcel. 

“The game makes you that happy?” Minseok asks, eyes still following the swirls and jumps Baekhyun does in their living room. 

“Yes!” He grins and rushed back to the parcel to take another copy and hands it to Minseok with, “I bought two. We can combat against each other now!” 

“We can what?” Minseok asks stunned, staring at the game in his hands, “I can’t play this. Play with Chanyeol or Sehun.” 

“Dear, honey, I can’t play it either. It’s a new game!” Baekhyun grins and sits on Minseok’s lap, “we learn to play it together. They say a couple should have one hobby together and one separate. This can be our together hobby.” 

“What have you been reading again, Baek. We don’t need a hobby together.” Minseok sighs, “and definitely not playing video games as a hobby.” 

“But hyung~ it’ll be fun! Please, please just try it!” 

Minseok looks at the pouting face of his lover. He hates games, he hates the stationary sitting for hours but he hates this face too - Baekhyun’s lower lip jutting out and eyes moist as he fake sniffs on his lap. 

“Okay, fine. Once.” Minseok relents, “I’ll try it once.”


End file.
